The Subtle Art of Timing
by Megara79
Summary: At Voyager's home-coming party, two flutes of champagne and a conspicuously nowhere-to-be-seen Tuvok, cause a semi-impromptu revelation with unforeseen consequences. Written for VAMBs Secret Santa 2015. The rating is there for a reason...
**Title: The Subtle Art of Timing**

 **Author: Megara79**

 **Series: Star Trek: Voyager**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: At Voyager's home-coming party, two flutes of champagne and a conspicuously nowhere-to-be-seen Tuvok, cause a semi-impromptu revelation with unforeseen consequences.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Thanks to: CF, for her speedy and excellent beta services. Also, a mahoosive thanks to beta boss nr 2, Missyhissy, who urged me, ever so gently, to get my ass in gear and get this fic up and post-worthy, three months after the fact.**

 **A/N: Written for VAMBs Secret Santa 2015. My recipient was x-dana, who requested 'a sweet, sexy and smutty x-mas story; preferably J/C, heart-pumping and with a sparkle of humor. No J/7, unhappy ending or splatter scenes without meaning.'**

 **I tried my best, I really did... And for that I apologize.**

* * *

 _'It's a mistake!'_

Kathryn chewed the inside of her cheek, and cursed herself for what had to be the billionth time that night. She was beginning to suspect that _Voyager's_ rickety return to Earth six weeks ago had left her with a permanent brain injury. It was entirely possible. The ship _had_ been thrown around like a limp and well-used rag doll as it made its hazardous way through the transwarp conduit, and, inertial dampeners be damned, Kathryn distinctly remembered tumbling to the floor more than once as they entered the Alpha Quadrant. Odds were she'd knocked her head at some point.

 _'Don't do it!'_

She flinched, and frantically willed her brain to shut up. She couldn't go on obsessing about this any longer. It was exhausting. The Borg? The Kazon? Species 8472? Surely a conflict with either/all of them was preferable to the inner turmoil she'd been struggling with, ever since her older self had shown up like a cantankerous jack-in-the-box, and put a spanner in all the things Kathryn had taken for granted. She had to say it. Staying silent was driving her crazy, and the aforementioned brain injury could do without the added insult of insanity to its bag of tricks. Besides, this was usually the point when Tuvok showed up and inadvertently ruined the moment. His current MIA status _had_ to mean something, right?

She swallowed the last of her champagne and made her choice, consequences be damned.

"I love you."

She half-expected _Voyager_ to lurch violently, or at the very least have the klaxons go off. Her body tensed, and she mentally steeled herself for the conflict that was bound to happen. The fact that _Voyager_ was orbiting Earth seemed like an unimportant detail. Something, or someone, was bound to crash down on her, either literally or figuratively, and she counted her photon torpedoes in anticipation.

...

...

Nothing happened.

Her eyes narrowed.

...

Still nothing.

She almost scoffed in indignation.

 _'Nothing?'_

The universe was giving her nothing?!

After seven years of denial and subterfuge, mostly based on the assumption that her love for Chakotay would spell doom and gloom on _Voyager_ and the crew alike, it was somewhat anticlimactic to find the repercussions lacking when she finally got around to acknowledging her feelings, let alone sharing them with the man in question.

She stared at the empty flute in her hand with a mixture of relief and resentment.

' _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?'_

Or?

She looked at her former first officer.

 _'Well. Shit.'_

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" she ventured, cocking her head to the side, fascinated by the way his jaw clenched together.

Chakotay said nothing.

Doom and gloom...

Homicide...

She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. _'Your toes are going numb,'_ a stray thought informed her. _'Much like your brain.'_

"I know the timing isn't the best, what with you and Seven..." she trailed off as he took a step towards her. "I just thought you should know," she offered.

Chakotay remained agonizingly quiet.

"I know I've been avoiding you a little," she acquiesced, nodding emphatically. "And I completely understand that you may be annoyed with me..."

Chakotay took another measured step towards her.

"Okay," she exclaimed, a smidgen of desperation finding its way into her voice. "I couldn't have avoided you more if you had the Brevarian plague, and you're not annoyed, you're angry."

It was becoming increasingly clear that her brain had been right. This _was_ a mistake.

It was all Tuvok's fault. She'd come to rely on his preternaturally-timed comm calls and sudden appearances.

 _'Well,'_ she thought. Who needed him anyway? She could always choke on her drink. At least that would be preferable to Chakotay being the cause of her demise. She eyed the glass in her hand.

It was empty.

 _'Typical.'_

She did the next best thing, and took another step backwards. She didn't get far. Her thighs connected with a table, and Chakotay, disconcertingly, smiled.

She was trapped.

"May I remind you," Kathryn hissed, "that my mother is here."

Chakotay leaned forward, his nose inches away from hers, as he finally spoke. "All things considered, I'm sure she'll understand."

He was right, dammit. Gretchen loved Chakotay.

He took the glass away from her and put it on the table, before closing his hand around her arm.

She struggled to follow in her high heels as he guided her towards the holodeck doors and away from the party. Where was everyone? Didn't her unusually nosy crew know that Chakotay was about to commit murder?

As soon as the doors whooshed closed behind them, she pulled her arm out of his grip and side-stepped him, putting some much needed distance between them.

"Wait," she ordered, both hands raised to placate him as he followed, probably thinking she was a flight risk. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "Just wait." Ignoring him, she stepped out of her pumps, and a small sigh of relief escaped her. The dress she was wearing was long, and she lifted the skirt with her left hand to keep from stepping on the hem. She then picked up the shoes, and shoved the offending pumps into his hands. She squared her shoulders and stared at him with all the haughty superiority she could muster. "Where to, Captain?"

Chakotay's jaw clenched again, and he nodded down the hall and towards the turbolift. Without another word, they both started walking. The closer they got to the lift, the more she tried to rationalize her Alpha-Quadrant-behavior. Meeting your future self, and having to deal with the revelations said self had decided to share, was enough to knock anyone out of warp. If that meant space and time away from him while figuring out how to best deal with those revelations, then he could probably stand to be a bit more understanding!

She did an internal eye roll. She was reaching, and she knew it.

 _'Just apologize,'_ her brain told her. _'Apologize, and wish him all the best in his new relationship.'_

She allowed herself a sideways glance at him, and regretted it immediately. She needed a level head, and that was not forthcoming considering how awfully good he looked in his tailored suit.

Why Seven? Of all people?

 _'Maybe he knocked his head too,'_ a particularly snarky part of her muttered. _'It's the only logical explanation.'_

Kathryn ground her teeth together. That wasn't fair. Seven had grown into a brilliant and fascinating young woman. Any man would be lucky to have her. If Chakotay turned out to be that man, Kathryn was going to make it abundantly clear that he damned well better treat the former drone right, or she was going to come after him with a force mightier than all of the Delta Quadrant's demons put together.

Stepping into the elevator, she turned, facing the doors, and tried her best to muster up a shred of inner calm. There really wasn't anything left to do but accept the situation with dignity. If nothing else, she wouldn't have to obsess about whether or not to tell him how she felt any longer, and that was bound to become a small mercy on its own, once her bruised heart had recovered.

Chakotay came to stand next to her, Kathryn's black shoes dangling from his left hand, while the right unbuttoned his jacket and undid his bow tie. She could feel his eyes lingering on her, but she refused to acknowledge it. Him looking so good was what had gotten her in this mess to begin with.

That, and the champagne.

That, the champagne, and the numerous bumps her head had been treated to as _Voyager_ came home.

That, the champagne, her head bumps, and Tuvok, the Vulcan Houdini.

 _'Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking...'_

Was it possible for _any_ turbolift ride to go _any_ slower?

As if _Voyager_ suddenly clued in on her plight, the lift stopped and the doors opened. Kathryn exhaled in relief, and patted the wall in gratitude. A pair of dimples flashed without her noticing, as Chakotay gestured for her to exit before him. Careful not to step on the hem of her dress, Kathryn strode past, knowing exactly where they were heading. She should have guessed, really.

Home turf and all that.

Reaching Chakotay's quarters, she keyed in the code, not bothering to wait for him. The door opened, and she walked straight in. Chakotay soon followed, ordering the lights on low, and didn't comment. She exhaled, closing her eyes briefly, then turned to face him, watching as he threw his jacket onto the couch. Her shoes already rested neatly next to his by the door, and her heart treacherously flipped at the sight.

 _'Apologize,'_ her mind reminded her. _'You're meant to apologize.'_

With his jacket discarded, Chakotay put his hands in the pockets of his pants, and strolled up to her. Stopping in front of her, he let his eyes travel over her form. She waited for him to speak, make a move, anything, but he remained where he was – maddeningly quiet, impossible to decipher and distractingly handsome.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she broke the silence when she couldn't take his scrutiny any longer. "Go ahead. Yell at me. I deserve it."

Chakotay ducked his head.

It took a second before Kathryn realised what was happening. "Are you laughing at me?" She was too surprised to feel affronted.

A full-blown grin flashed back at her. "Damn straight, I'm laughing at you," he said, chuckling as he spoke.

Kathryn blinked.

"Not what you were expecting to hear, huh?" Chakotay asked jokingly, repeating her words from earlier.

Kathryn shook her head slowly, still struggling to grasp the sudden change in what she had assumed were dire straits.

Stepping closer, Chakotay brushed a few stray tresses behind her ear. "Say it again"

Kathryn shook her head, more forcefully this time.

"Kathryn—" Chakotay started, but was cut off as she stalked past him.

"I'm supposed to apologize!"

"I don't want you to apologize, I'd like you to say it again."

Kathryn whirled around and nearly crashed into him. She tried to consider her options, but her mouth had apparently decided to go rogue. "I love you," she blurted for the second time that night, and clapped a hand over her mouth to stem whatever else might tumble out.

Another dimpled grin flashed at her.

"If the universe comes to a halting crash right about now, it's on you," came the somewhat distorted accusation from behind the hand.

Chakotay stepped closer, his fingers curling around Kathryn's wrist, pulling the hand away.

"Say it again," he challenged.

"I love—"

She didn't get any further.

His mouth found hers, lips warm and exploring, and entirely too delicious for a man who was seeing someone else.

Seeing someone else...

 _'Seven!'_

Breaking the kiss, Kathryn pushed at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

Chakotay rocked back on his heels, but stayed put, an arm around Kathryn's waist. He wiped his thumb at the corner of his mouth, looking exasperated and amused at the same time. "I'm beginning to wonder."

"Not funny." She pointed a stern finger at him. " _You_ should not be kissing me!"

"Lord, grant me strength," Chakotay exclaimed, looking heavenward.

Kathryn ignored the plea. "I did not tell you so we could sneak behind Seven's back!"

"Seven—"

"Is going to marry you," Kathryn interrupted. "The admiral told me everything." She twisted out of his embrace, turning her back to him, and pinched the bridge of her nose. _'It's your own fault for drinking,'_ her mind reprimanded her.

"The admiral?" Chakotay asked, sounding confused. "What are you taking about?"

Kathryn wasn't listening. "I'm fine with it, I really am. I just told you because I wanted you to know that I'm not going to end up like her..."

"Kathryn—"

"... that I'll be fine, and that you've meant more to me than..."

"Kathryn!"

"What?!" she snapped, turning back to him, fingers still on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not marrying Seven," Chakotay repeated, with a hint of exasperation.

Kathryn let go of her nose, hand dropping. "But—"

"Seven and I are not together. We broke up just after we got back."

"But—"

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks."

"The Brevarian plague..." Kathryn whispered.

"The Brevarian plague," Chakotay confirmed.

"I can explain," she defended, valiantly.

"I'm sure you can," he agreed, but he didn't look like he believed her.

Kathryn shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well?" Chakotay prodded, those damned dimples on full display again.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response to his needling. A hand unwittingly came up to rest on her hip at the challenge. "One of the nice things about being admiral, is that you can keep some things to yourself."

The dimples remained where they were. "I thought that only applied to being captain?"

"Apparently, as you move up the ranks, the sentiment follows," she explained, her lips curving into a smile regardless of what she wanted them to. "Which is unfortunate for you, but very good for me."

Her evening gown and bare feet did nothing to belittle her command posture, and had she not been smiling at him the way she was, Chakotay could just as easily have been told she needed next month's duty roster on her desk by 18.00hrs. "Maybe, you should just skip the explanation and say it again," he suggested.

"Fine," she acquiesced. "But that thing about the universe crumpling still holds."

Chakotay leaned in, his mouth inches away from hers. "Stop stalling, Wimpy. And besides, I'm more worried about Tuvok."

"That's Admiral Wimpy to you."

Chakotay's hands trailed lightly up her arms, raising goose flesh on her skin in their wake. "Say it again, Admiral Wimpy."

"I love you."

"I've heard," he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek.

She tilted her head as his mouth traveled towards her right ear, his tongue tickling the shell before finding purchase at the soft spot just behind it. "And, shockingly, no Tuvok," she managed.

Chakotay's low chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Now you've really jinxed us."

Kathryn felt the faint reverberations of Chakotay's laugh all the way to her spine. "Maybe it's your turn to say it?" she murmured, hands coming up in between them to rest on his chest.

"And risk the interruption of klaxons and Vulcans?" Chakotay mumbled, insistent lips still playing on her neck.

"I think that only applies to me."

"Are you sure?"

"The stage is yours, Captain Coward."

Captain Coward laughed as he drew back to look at her. His thumbs stroked across her cheeks as he captured her face. "I love you, too."

Heat exploded within her at his words, exhilarating and a little terrifying at the same time. He kept stroking her cheeks, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, and Kathryn couldn't help the shuddering breath that escaped her. Pulling him as close as she could, she rose onto the tip of her toes and kissed him. Chakotay groaned in response, his hands moving from her cheeks to the back of her head, anchoring her in place. She sucked in a quick breath when he nipped her bottom lip, and he took the advantage for what it was, tickling her with his tongue before deepening the kiss. She hummed, her heart thudding fast and elatedly in her chest.

"You're smiling," Chakotay mumbled against her lips.

"I know," Kathryn mumbled back, hands coming up to weave into his hair. "This is just turning out a lot better than I thought ten minutes ago."

Another chuckle rumbled through Chakotay. Breaking away he leant his forehead against Kathryn's, his hot breath fanning against her as he spoke. "You did look ridiculously nervous back on the holodeck."

She smacked his shoulder and pulled back. "Can you blame me? You looked like I'd grown a second head."

"I was processing."

"You were torturing me."

The affirming grin earned him another smack.

"It was necessary," he defended, and rubbed the offended shoulder. "Can you imagine the uproar if I'd kissed you right then and there? Tuvok would have had a coronary."

"You could have said something in the hall."

"I could," he admitted, pretending to mull it over. "But by then you were putting on such a show, I had to see it through."

He ducked away and caught her hand before his shoulder was treated to another whack. Tugging, he pulled her flush against him. A peal of surprised laughter escaped her. "I should have thrown you in the brig when I had the chance."

"But what a dull journey it would have been."

"There is that," Kathryn agreed, her hand coming up to rest just over his heart. It was such a familiar, well-used gesture, but in many ways it felt as if she was doing it for the first time. "I should have told you a long time ago," she admitted, quietly, her eyes suspiciously bright when she looked at him.

Chakotay shook his head, caressing her back as his spoke. "It wasn't the right time."

"And now? Is it the right time now?"

"I think the absence of Tuvok is a pretty strong indicator that it is," Chakotay smiled, and Kathryn burst out laughing.

"Then I think I might chance saying it again."

"Bold words."

"You have no idea," Kathryn grinned at him, enjoying the feel of his fingers playing with the nape of her neck. "I love—"

Chakotay cut her off, his mouth crashing down on hers with an intensity that took her breath away. She gasped, swallowing the growl that emanated from him. His tongue came out to taste her, teeth lightly nibbling on her lip before he broke away to find her neck and pulse point. She shuddered as he scraped his teeth against the pale skin. Her hands traveled downwards, blindly searching for the waistband of his pants. Quickly tugging at his shirt, she felt Chakotay jerk and bite down, as her fingers came in contact with his lower abdomen. Kathryn gasped. "I suppose this means we're not going to the party," she managed.

His lips trailed back over her jawline, curving into a smile as his mouth found hers again. "Nope," he mumbled. His hand traveled from her face, down her neck, and around her back. She felt him pause at the fastening of her dress. She made a content sound in the back of her throat, hoping he'd take the approval for what it was.

He gently tugged at the zipper. Forced to take a breath, he pulled back a little. "Yes?" he questioned, just to be sure.

"Oh yes," Kathryn nodded, just as breathless as he was. She felt every touch and caress all the way down to her toes. The joy at finally being in his arms, having him feel the same about her as she did for him, was better than she'd ever anticipated. She stroked his cheek, and enjoyed feeling his mouth curve into another smile underneath her palm as he inched the zipper down, exposing her back. His dark eyes locked with hers.

Grinning, he carefully touched the skin on her neck. "It's been a while since I gave a girl a hickey," he said, not looking sorry at all.

"I bruise easily," she told him, trying to keep her voice stern, and failing completely. Tugging his untied bow tie from under his collar, she pulled at the garment and let it fall to the floor.

Chakotay looked at the discarded bow tie, then back at her. "Why Admiral, are you trying to seduce me?"

She felt the beginning of an erection straining against her as he slowly ground himself against her. A slow curling heat flared to life low in her abdomen, and she pulled his belt off, dropping it next to the bow tie. "Your move, Captain," Kathryn challenged, nails scraping lightly against his abdomen.

Chakotay groaned, then shifted them around and Kathryn's back unceremoniously connected with the nearest bulk-head. She made a startled sound at the contact, and the ship hummed behind her in turn. In a quick and impressive move, Chakotay's right arm came around her back, while the other pushed at her dress, giving her more room to manoeuvre. Aided by the bulk-head, he lifted her, and her legs wound around his waist of their own accord. Forced to abandon his abdomen, Kathryn cupped his face instead, taking advantage of their sudden change in height as she forcefully captured his lips with hers.

Chakotay pushed deliberately against her, and she sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes flying open in the process. Her eyes locked with his, her shallow breath escaping in short puffs of air as the stared at each other. Chakotay's were as dark as she'd ever seen them, his lips swollen and parted. She was completely anchored between him and the bulk-head, and whimpered as he deliberately pushed against her anew. Kathryn bit her lip and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of him against her.

"You are so beautiful," Chakotay whispered, and Kathryn, eyes still closed, smiled.

"Bed," she ordered, gasping as he kept up his undulations. She was going to come right there, if he kept this up.

"I like the wall," he countered.

Opening her eyes she looked down at him, eyes sparkling. "You're not gonna like it tomorrow."

"Are you calling me old?"

She laughed. "Yes. Now move. I—"

She bucked hard.

"You were saying?" Chakotay asked innocently. One of his fingers had managed to find its way under her panties, slipping between her folds, its rhythm slow and measured.

"Young," Kathryn panted. "And handsome. Like when we first met. Please..." she whimpered.

"That's what I thought," he grinned. "I suppose you still outrank me though," he removed his finger as quick as he'd introduced it, and eased her down onto the floor. "Bed it is."

"You're evil," she managed, holding on to his biceps. Taking in his appearance, she snorted. His dress shirt was open with a couple of buttons missing, exposing his chest. She had no idea when that had happened. She could see his briefs just over the waistline of his pants, the button open and his fly halfway down.

"I'm not the only one looking disheveled," he protested, removing his shirt completely.

Kathryn glanced down at herself, and had to agree. The dress was more off than on. She shrugged a shoulder, and shimmied out of the garment completely, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties.

Striding past, she looked at him over her shoulder as she entered his bedroom. "Coming?"

"One can only hope."

Kathryn chuckled at his response.

The bedroom, like the rest of his quarters, was only partly lit. She'd only seen the room twice throughout their journey – once to help him into bed after an attack that had left him with a concussion and a sour disposition, and the other time to pick up a book he'd borrowed and left on his nightstand. She hadn't stayed in the room long either of those times, but she remembered how the room had smelled distinctly like him. She inhaled. It was faint, but it was still there. Kathryn smiled. After their disembarkation six weeks ago, there was nothing left of his personal belongings, but the room still smelled like him.

She turned around, smile widening.

"You're staring."

His dimples flashed. "I know. So are you."

"Can you blame me?" she asked, gesturing towards him. She'd seen the broad expanse of his chest before, but never been allowed to openly admire it. He wasn't as taut and well-trained as when she'd first met him, but he still looked fantastically good to her, and her heart skipped a couple of beats in appreciation. Closing the distance between them, Chakotay came to stand in front of her. His fingers played over her shoulders, trailing the dusting of freckles to the top of her breasts.

In the end, there was nothing she could do but kiss him.

He pulled her close as the kiss deepened, playing with the clasp of her bra until it opened. His warm hands splayed against her back when his temporary struggle with the clasp was over. She shrugged out of the garment, letting the bra fall to the floor, and then his bare chest fused to hers. For a short moment, hysteria was threatening to overpower her. It was just too good finally being in his arms, too intoxicating, having his mouth on hers, too overwhelming acknowledging the feeling of utter belonging in her heart.

She did the next best thing.

She started to laugh.

 _'Smooth,'_ her mind commented.

"Doing wonders for my self-esteem, Kathryn," Chakotay murmured. "Wonders."

"I'm sorry," she giggled, and felt Chakotay grin against her. "This is just..." she wasn't sure what it was. Slipping her hands underneath Chakotay's briefs, she cupped his behind, pulling him flush against her. His erection twitched at the connection, and he groaned.

"This is just, what?" He asked.

"Surreal."

Chakotay chuckled, and pushed at his pants and briefs, quickly stepping out of them as they pooled on the ground. "But not unwanted?"

"Not in the least."

"And still no Tuvok," Chakotay noted, as he toed off his socks and moved them towards the bed.

Another untimely giggle escaped her when he eased them onto the mattress "Please don't talk about Tuvok when I'm close to naked in your bed."

"Yes, Ma'am," Chakotay grinned.

Kathryn sighed, nails gently scraping against his scalp when he placed an open-mouthed kiss between her breasts. As his mouth closed around a nipple, Kathryn arched her back, pushing herself into him. He flicked his tongue over the bud, causing it to harden, and kept his assault going until she started to squirm. She could feel him laughing quietly against her, before he moved away and latched onto the other breast, showing it the same courtesy.

Every time his tongue playfully caressed her nipple, little jolts of pleasure coursed through her body. Chakotay's right hand kept skimming up and down her ribs, his fingers ghosting over the skin of her side, then down towards her abdomen. With every stroke he moved further and further down, until his index finger flitted over her most sensitive part. Her breath hitched, a mix between a giggle and a cry escaping her.

Dragging his mouth away from her breasts, Chakotay followed the path of his finger. Not being able to play with his hair anymore, Kathryn grabbed onto the bed sheets instead. Her eyes were closed, but her parted lips were curved in a smile, and small wisps of air escaped her whenever his tongue tickled a sensitive part of her skin.

Hooking his fingers under the lining of her panties, Chakotay pulled them down. Kathryn wiggled underneath him, and soon they were somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothing. For a short moment, his eyes locked with hers. Smiling, he nudged her knees apart. They could both smell the faint scent of her arousal, and Chakotay grinned anew before closing in on her.

A strangled moan escaped her when his mouth touched her centre. She strained to keep still for him, arching her back as he found her clit. He licked at her, a light touch that caused her to whimper. Alternating his ministrations from light to demanding, tension started to build, and little droplets of perspiration appeared on her forehead and sternum as she desperately tried to hang on. When he pushed his tongue inside her, Kathryn's entire body jerked in response. She felt rather than heard his chuckle, and she huffed a laugh in response. Her thighs started to quiver.

Just when she thought she was about to come, he pulled away.

Kathryn nearly cried out, but the disappointment was soon dulled as he resettled himself pushing his length against her opening. Covering her body with his, he took some of his weight on his elbows. Kathryn's legs slid against the outside of his thighs, wrapping around him as she tried to pull him inside.

"Impatient," he whispered, stroking his thumbs across her cheekbones. He kept moving back and forth, the already slick head of his cock sliding against her as he did, yet not connecting the way she ached for.

"I wouldn't call seven years 'impatient'," she panted back, a hand coming down to palm his erection as she guided his length to where she wanted it.

Chakotay made a sound of appreciation low in his throat.

Leaning in to kiss her, he thrust himself forward, evenly and with purpose. Kathryn gasped, her legs tightening around him, and she felt her inner walls stretch as he sheathed himself inside her.

She gasped, as he pulled back with measured control.

"So... Worth... The... Wait..." he groaned, burying himself inside her again.

She nodded, struggling to catch her breath. She could feel him, large and deliciously hard, within her, and she clenched around him causing him to twitch in response.

Changing his position ever so slightly, Chakotay leaned more heavily on his left arm, and quickened his pace. Inching himself a little further up the bed, the base of his cock stroked against her each time he filled her. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support, following every move without fail. It didn't take long before the pressure started to build inside her, and she whimpered in pleasure. His eyes found hers, both of them panting as he rocked inside her. Kathryn started to shake. She twisted a little as she raised her pelvis, allowing him to sink even deeper. A sheen of sweat covered Chakotay's brow, and she could see he was close to coming. With a growl, he thrust forward, faster and faster, burying himself in her warmth completely, and without preamble, Kathryn's world shattered. Chakotay's lips found hers, swallowing her cry as he strained to keep the pressure up, in order to let her ride out her orgasm. A final thrust allowed him to join her, his heat filling her as he emptied himself inside her, pushing her over the edge again.

Completely spent, Chakotay collapsed next no her, chest heaving. Kathryn was struggling as well, her lungs protesting loudly at the lack of oxygen. He twisted his head to look at her, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

Kathryn turned to look at him. Leaning forward, she kissed him soundly, then whispered, utter delight dancing across her face, "We should definitely do that again."

"Oh sweetheart," Chakotay murmured, the endearment making her toes curl. "This is a lifetime deal. You're stuck with me now."

"My mother will be pleased," she mumbled back, lips still entangled with his. Chakotay's low rumble reverberated through her to her immense delight.

Entangled together, enjoying the afterglow, the distinct sound of a chirping comm badge suddenly filled the room.

Putting a few inches of distance between them, Kathryn's eyes widened. "It can't be."

Chakotay burst into laughter. "Want to bet?"

"But it's too late," she protested. "And he's never late."

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Chakotay rummaged around and found his comm badge in the pocket of his pants. He pressed it, amusement written across his face as he looked at Kathryn.

"Yes, Tuvok?"

There was a slight pause before the Vulcan spoke. "I must ask, Captain Chakotay. How did you know the comm call would be from me?"

Chakotay grinned, giving an equally amused Kathryn a quick kiss before answering. "Because, for once, you're timing was absolutely perfect."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
